User talk:Lord Alexandru
I wish to the two administrators that I hate bad days What a bad person really. H e should be nicer to the administrators they are really good persons. I post this message so he can at some point maybe be better. Even if I doubt that this Alexandru will be better one day . Sorry for not writing my signatures ,good sirs. I was jsut looking on some pages made or edited by Mr Scout Trooper 164 . I am not a wiki member but i think that this person should be a better one and improve his manners. And he is a wiki member but doesn't sign signatures. I am excused by the fact I am not a wiki member while he is. "Hello so what did you say about my behaviour. So do yoy think I am scared that i will be blocked? Really. You clearly don't know me. Yes I accidently didn't sign and when I realised it was to late . So what do I care if I am blocked for 3 ,5 or more days? And that thin you said about behaviour is as you think of an animal not a human . So block me if you want I don't care. I can always change my name or account or email. I can enter when I want how I want . Have a good day,Mr behaviour" Alexandru, giving out negative behavior as well with saying 'I can enter when I want how I want', is already completely unacceptable. That is a form of a threat, as well with how you are totally fine of breaking the rules, once again unacceptable. Sockpuppeting is also a very bad route to choose, because if you do so just to avoid your block time, your other account WILL be blocked for an infinite amount of time. It doesn't matter if you change, it doesn't matter if you make an actual helpful edit, that other account you made to avoid the block on your original one WILL be gone. "And also a message will be left on Commander Awesome's ,or how you wanna call him I don't care , page . But how did you say it don't bother" That is also NOT going to help your case. Also, nice job with punctuation, it seems like you just failed english class. "Also I forgot to say something. I don't care for your blocks or whatever is the plural form for that word. I can always enter under a different username ,email ,account,password... and you can't always know who I am at that moment . My editing days are not over scout. Not yet. And the genius perfection of mankind Commander bla bla bla with that snetence . What was the sentence :If his behaviour improves he is allowed to stay. That sentence is as if I were an animal . Behaviour.I AM NO ANIMAL . I AM A MAN. MAN CAN SPEAK ,WRITE AND UNDERSTAND. ANIMALS CAN'T .BULLY SOMEONE ELSE . HAVE A NICE DAY ,MILORD" You obviously are showing how much of an animal you are when you are speaking in all caps and sending angry messages to the two of us. Also, as I said before, if you sockpuppet, it will only take a short amount of time before your second or third, or random number account is gone. Don't bother trying to construct a new account just because your last one got blocked, every account you made after the last one was blocked WILL be gone. "Last message. I am not done on this wiki ,milord. Go out with your commander and shut up . I will return tommororrow or after a week under a different username or an older one and you can't know if it is me or no. So shut up scout dog " Ah, the classic example of how an angry human being thinks of the friendship between two males is like, homosexuality. If you DO indeed decide to come back on the wiki under a new username or old one because your current one has been blocked, that will indeed be blocked until the cows come home, which means, FOREVER. Any admin can find out who is who in just a few seconds depending on their behavior and whatnot. Admins on other wikis have dealt with sockpuppeting before, and as technology advances, this will only help their case, so don't think you're going to last long with a sockpuppet account just because we may not know at first who you are. Lastly, telling an admin to shut up is also both unacceptable and proves to me that you are indeed acting like an animal. Alexandru, Commander and I keep this wiki open with Spiritbar so people can come and contribute to it in a very helpful manner, not so they can break the rules or ruin pages for absolutely no reason. Blocks are supposed to show people what they did wrong and how to improve their behavior. So I am asking you, please behave. If you continue to send messages like these, or do not change your ways, you will NEVER be allowed to contribute to the wiki again. And if you make a different account just because your last one got blocked, it will only last for a short time before that one is blocked for good. Commander and I are very nice people, but negative behavior that you have obviously showed to him and I will not be tolerated. So as a serious reccomendation, behave, or if you don't, get out. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 14:02, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Ok . Ok . I was angry ,rude,stupid,bastard,idiot,fool ,intolerant,bad ,scum-like,jerk and also a sucker. It's just that I am capricornand capricorn get angry very often. I even got angry on my mother at one point for not giving exactly the gift I wanted. Even at one of my friends from Romania ,Dragos ,for not letting me play on my phone. I deserve to be blocked . I do. I was mean and an idiot. I acted like an animal ,you were right . You and the Commander . I was like an animal. I deserve the one month block. I am sorry . But that doesn't change anything does it/? I know you probably don't believe me. I was a morron . I deserve to be blocked. I am sorry about what I said about the Commander and about you. I am sorry for sock puppeting. I know I write bad english sometimes. I don't write the signature as I should ,I am acting like a wild animal,like an idiot as I should not and last I insult people . I deserve to be blocked . I will try to change my behaviour ,my manners. You have all the right to block me . Maybe I will change even if I doubt it. You have done good to block me . I won't enter at all till what is it ,August ,maybe changed. I know you think I am lying . I know it. But truly I am sorry for saying all that bad things about Commander Awesome ,he didn't deserve them. Neither do you.Hope I will change .Have a nice day,sirs and a happy time enjoying editing and creating articles and I hope you forgive me for being an absolute jerk,I don't have a place here,I was just angry that no one appreaciates my work on these articles ,but whatever have a nice time where you are !